La segunda cita Amourshipping
by Belenn22
Summary: Ash y Serena salen por segunda vez aunque Ash no sabe que es una cita. ¿Podrá Serena llegar hasta su corazón? AshxSerena Amourshipping 4ever.


Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió ahora. Es la segunda cita de Ash y Serena. Espero que les guste :)

Era un día muy hermoso, y nuestros héroes estaban comiendo en el parque con sus amigos Pokémon.

Ash: Estoy lleno (mientras se inclinaba para atrás)

Serena: Comiste mas que siempre - dijo la chica de pelo corto.

Clemont: Ahora, lavare las cosas y ustedes guarden.

Ash: Deja que nosotros lavemos Clemont, tu guarda.

Clemont: Gracias Emoticono smile

Ash y Serena fueron a lavar los platos, vasos y cubiertos.

Serena: Oye Ash... am, después de esto, ¿qu-qui-quisieras acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?

Ash: Seguro, les avisare a Pikachu y a...

Serena: ¡No!, digo, no, am... solo tu y yo por favor, como l-la ultima vez.

Ash: Oh, si seguro.

Serena: Uf... (suspiro aliviada mientras se sonrojaba)

Luego de lavar, ayudaron a empacar las carpas y luego Ash les dijo a Clemont, Bonnie y a sus Pokémon que saldría a hacer unas compras con Serena. Todos asintieron y Ash e Serena se fueron. Primero fueron a hacer unas compras (generalmente Serena se iba a comprar ropas nuevas y se iba a probar otras). Al llegar, pararon en una tienda de mayas. Serena se probo unas cuantas, cuando al final, salio con un hermoso conjunto, un bikini rosa claro con diseño elegante. Ash al verla se quedo sin habla, solo con un pequeño rubor. Una mujer de la tienda se le acerco a Serena.

Señora: Creo que ese es el indicado, porque creo que a tu novio le gusto.

Serena: El no es mi... (toda roja y cubriéndose la cara un poco con su pelo)

La señora le insistió hasta que al final, por elección de Serena se compro esa maya. Luego fueron por unos vestidos, que tuvo gran impacto en Ash ya que todos les hacia lucir bien a Serena, y así sucesivamente con las joyas, zapatos, etc... luego fueron a comer a un restaurante.

Ash: Hoy si que te emocionaste con las compras.

Serena: Bueno, como es un nuevo comienzo, quiero tener todo lo que pueda, ¿elegí bien las compras?

Ash: Para mi, te vez bien con cualquier cosa Emoticono smile

Serena: Ah... (suspiro feliz) gracias (algo roja)

Mientras comía, Serena miraba de vez en cuando a Ash y sonreía tiernamente, luego levanto el vaso y ambos chocaron los vasos sin motivo y tomaron un sorbo. La camarera se les acerco...

Camarera: ¿Todo es de su agrado?

Serena: Todo esta muy rico, gracias.

Camarera: Tomen estas tortas de dulce.

Serena: Pero nosotros no pedimos...

Camarera: Es por la casa, por su Emoticono wink "cita"

Serena se sonrojo tanto que llamo la atención de todos. Ash la miro...

Ash: ¿Estas bien?

Serena no pudo contestar. Ash solo se quedo mirándola: Emoticono gasp

Luego de comer, fueron a pasear al parque y se sentaron junto al lago para charlar y recordar momentos. Luego horas mas tarde, casi al atardecer, fueron a un pequeño parque de atracciones para terminar. Pararon en un juego de derribar botellas, y ella vio un muñeco de Fennekin que le encanto. Y Ash decidió ganárselo, solo vasto dos tiros para derribarlas todas, le dieron el Fennekin de peluche y Ash se lo dio a Serena, ella abrazo el muñeco emocionada. Luego fueron a sacarse unas fotos, luego al juego de bailar, aunque Ash no sabia bailar. Y luego, subieron a mas atracciones. Por ultimo, se sentaron a ver un espectáculo lleno de luces, Pokémon bailando. Todo era hermoso, mas a la noche, ya estaban saliendo del parque y Serena, aunque algo temblorosa, tomo la mano de Ash finalmente. Ash miro su mano, luego la miro a Serena, que ya estaba algo roja, ella lo miro y el le sonrió. Casi llegando con Cleamont, Bonnie y sus Pokémon, Serena se detuvo y como aun estaban de la mano, eso detuvo a Ash. Serena bajo la cabeza.

Ash: Serena ¿estas bien?.

Serena lo miro con una gran sonrisa, camino hacia el y lo abrazo. Ash se sorprendió y solo puso una mano en su espalda y la palmeo suavemente. Serena se alejo un poco y le dijo...

Serena: Gracias por este gran día, eres, alguien increíble Ash, enserio.

Ash sonrió cerrando los ojos y Serena algo roja aunque Ash no la veia, le beso la mejilla. Eso sorprendió a Ash quien luego de que Serena se alejara un poco, vio a Ash sonrojado.

Ash: Eje, de nada (mientras se rascaba la nariz).

Siguieron caminando y para su sorpresa, el Equipo Rocket estaban atacando a Bonnie y Clemont y tenia encerrado a sus Pokémon.

Pikachu: ¡Pikapi!

Jessie: El bobo regreso... ! (notando que Ash y Serena aun estaban tomados de la mano) miren eso, el bobo y la boba son novios.

Ash y Serena se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

James: Oh si, se gustan, son novios (diciéndolo como casi cantando)

Meowth se reía junto con Jessie.

Ash: No se saldrán con la suya (aun algo rojo).

Ash suelta la mano de Serena y le pide a Pikachu que use cola de hierro. Pikachu empieza a golpear la esfera hasta que la rompe.

Ash: ¡Pikachu impactrueno! (recuperándose del sonrojo)

Serena: ¡Braixen lanzallamas! (tambien recuperándose del sonrojo)

Con esos dos ataques, mandan rápidamente al Equipo Rocket a volar. Clemont y Bonnie se acercaron.

Clemont: Que bueno que regresaron pero ¿por qué tardaron tanto?, creí que solo iban a hacer unas compras.

Ash: Es que quisimos divertirnos un poco antes de regresar.

Serena: Si había un parque de diversiones y se nos fue el tiempo.

Bonnie: Ohh, yo quería ir al parque, no es justo (haciendo un puchero).

Clemont: Esta bien, pero ¿consiguieron las cosas que querían comprar?

Ash: Serena quería comprarse nuevas cosas, ropas y esas cosas.

Bonnie: Bonnie quiere ver (con estrellas en los ojos)

Serena asintió felizmente hacia Bonnie y luego miro a Ash, Ash la miro y se quedaron así por un par de segundos.

Bonnie: ¿Y no paso nada mas? (con cara picara)

Clemont: ¡Bonnie!

Bonnie empujo a Serena hacia Ash, hasta que se quedaron bien cerca, Serena miro con sonrojo a Bonnie. Y Bonnie los miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ash y Serena se alejaron un poco y Serena se dio la vuelta avergonzada. Tomaron sus cosas y siguieron su camino. Había un hotel cerca así que se dormirían pronto.

Bueno, esa es mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado, voten y comenten por favor. Gracias :)


End file.
